


That one myan scientist au that nobody asked for

by InfraredRays



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Scientist AU, Scientist!Ryan, could be categorized underneath, fire elemental!Michael, fluff at the end kinda, i guess??, spooky scary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraredRays/pseuds/InfraredRays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was always one for a challenge, always up to try out new shit whenever Ryan wanted a test subject. He knew there would be consequences, and he knew he would be putting his own health and body at risk every time he did so, and he was willing to take those risks. This time, though? This time it had gone too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one myan scientist au that nobody asked for

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW I HAVE A COMPLETELY OTHER AU TO CONTINUE WRITING FOR BUT A LOT OF SHIT HAS BEEN HAPPENING IM SORRY I'll get the second chapter of Loved out as soon as I can for any of those who care. For now, though, enjoy some angsty myan because I had the idea and I actually really loved it and it's probably really shitty I wrote this in under an hour ok

Michael practically ran down to Ryan’s lab, tears stinging at his eyes and sizzling away shortly afterwards. He was always one for a challenge, always up to try out new shit whenever Ryan wanted a test subject. He knew there would be consequences, and he knew he would be putting his own health and body at risk every time he did so, and he was willing to take those risks. This time, though? This time it had gone too far. His body had been completely consumed by heat, always at least 20 degrees warmer than he needed to be, water evaporating as soon as it had touched his skin, he didn’t even fucking _know_ how he was living and breathing at this point with water essentially at boiling point inside his own god damn body. The heat, more often than not, came out as flames whenever Michael got even remotely agitated. He _hated_ it.

“Oh, hello Michael,” Ryan began as he watched the redhead burst through the door. He noticed Michael’s distress immediately, looking at him with concern behind his glasses. “Is....everything alright?”

“No, everything it _not_ alright. Do you see this??” He pointed to his red hot skin, the tear stains that had been left on his cheeks. “Can you even fucking _see_ me right now??? My skin is completely _red_ , Ryan-”

“You knew the pigments in your skin would change after the surgery, I told you at least 3 times before and after it happened...” Ryan interjected, more concerned than annoyed. Michael felt his head heat up.

“Yes, I fucking know that, Ryan.” He sighed. “I just didn’t sign up for catching on fire every fuckin time I get angry. I thought I’d have more fuckin control over it-”

“Michael, your hair-”

“ _Yes_ I know my hair's on fire!” Michael shouted angrily back, the flames on his head growing momentarily with the outburst. Ryan walked around him cautiously, scanning his head.

“ _Intriguing_....and you don’t feel any pain at all?”

Michael shot him a glare, throwing his hands up in defeat.

“So you don’t even care. You don’t care that I can’t feel anything below 80 degrees anymore, that I almost set Jack’s beard on fire yesterday or nearly killed Gavin fuckin _twice_ both today and yesterday?? Or that I can’t drink water anymore-”

“At this rate, you might not even need it to survive...”

“Ry-yan!!!” Michael whined out angrily, his arms going aflame as well. “You _really_ don’t fuckin care, do you???? I don’t even fuckin know what’s _wrong_ or what you did _wrong_ or if these are some fucked up side effects but I can’t fuckin _deal_ with this shit anymore!!!”

Ryan stopped in front of him, looking a bit more concerned than before, but still with the same tone of voice, “Go on...”

The lad looked at him for a second, trying to register the emotions on Ryan’s face before continuing.

“I’m just.....I’m so _angry!_ Like, all the time!!!" He paused, as if he just made some sort of huge point or revelation. "And...and I can’t fuckin _control_ anything!!! When I get angry, I'm on fire. And when I'm on fire, I want to set _other_ things on fire. I want to hurt as many things as I possibly fuckin can because they’re all fuckin in the way of I don’t even fuckin _know_   what Ryan!!!!!!” Michael could barely get his thoughts out, his mind was so clouded with anger and confusion and frustration.

“I’m always hot Ryan and I can’t fuckin get rid of it, like everything around me is _hot_ and my head is _hot_ and my entire body is just an unbearable fuckin heat source that I can never outrun. It hurts to even touch water, and Gavin is afraid to even be _near_ me anymore!”

Michael watched as Ryan stayed still, gathering the information in his head and calculating an outcome, just like he always fuckin did. When Michael got no response, he tried again.

“I just...I can’t _live_ like this, Ryan....”

After a few moments of silence, the gent reached up to put a gloved hand on Michael’s shoulder.

“ _Michael..._ ” he began caring, yet stern. “I care about you very much, you know that, so the fact that you would think for even a second that I don’t care about your well being or how you feel upsets me deeply.”

Michael looked down, wanting to advert his gaze from Ryan’s piercing blue one. Ryan wasn’t having any of that.

“Michael, look at me,” He used the gloved hand to gently tip the lads face up from his chin. The gents expression softened when he saw the dark brown streaks left by previously shed tears.

“I’ll get to work on a solution that allows you to interact freely with water, both to help with rain and other water sources, as well as to let you fit in more with society. As much as I do believe you would be able to survive without it, it is entirely your choice and I’ll do whatever you want me to do to fix the problem.”

Michael couldn’t help but let a small smile slip through. He knew deep down that Ryan did in fact care for him, but sometimes the gent was so caught up in density and logic that it was hard to tell whether he actually did or not. It was always a relief to Michael when he showed it, reaffirming things that would otherwise be irrational and upsetting.

“As for the anger and literal fire aspect....” Ryan began once more, letting go of Michael’s chin and taking a step back to, well, assess the full situation.

“Well, I know I have something that will lower the epinephrine in your body, as I’m sure the levels are quite a lot higher than we need them to be...” he rested a hand on his chin in thought, “we’ll definitely have to run a few more tests just to make sure we’re not making things worse, so we can get started on that as soon as it’s convenient for you.” He locked eyes with Michael again, smiling kindly. “Is that all?”

Michael’s heart filled with warmth, he wanted to hug the shit out of Ryan right now because, seriously, he couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. But he couldn’t hug Ryan right now, because that would burn the poor gent. Speaking of which...

“Uh, no...” he began, smiling a bit more now. “How’d you know to wear your heat-resistent gloves?”

Ryan shrugged, smiling.

“I saw you running up through the camera.”

**Author's Note:**

> Epinephrine- the chemical released in your brain whenever you feel angry or frustrated.


End file.
